


you owe me one

by timetocooloff



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetocooloff/pseuds/timetocooloff
Summary: klaus sleep like a normal human being challenge(klaus falls asleep while working and galea finds him)
Relationships: Galatea | Galea/Klaus
Kudos: 16





	you owe me one

It was another long night.

Klaus was almost used to it by now: sitting alone in the dark room, typing away at the keyboard, face illuminated by the brightness of his monitor. It was almost 3 am on the station, and while all his colleagues have long since returned to their quarters, he was still sitting at his work desk, pushing himself to his limit. It was hardly the first time this has happened, and Klaus was aware his efforts will soon be halted.

As he looked at the clock in the corner of his screen, he knew that his time was almost up. But it would be alright, he’ll only sleep for a few hours, and then return to his room. And like clockwork, his head came crashing down to his desk, at last resigned to a deep, well deserved sleep.

* * *

It was a refreshing morning.

Galea was used to getting up early: it came with her responsibility as a senior member of her department. Even before that responsibility she had enjoyed getting up earlier than anyone else, and that hadn’t changed once reaching this new position. Feeling particularly eager to start her day, she got ready and headed to the large room where most of her work took place.

And that’s when she noticed a vaguely human-like figure hunched over at a desk, their monitor still on.

Galea walked over to investigate, and noticed her coworker, Klaus, in a deep sleep. Galea gently pushed his shoulders to get him to wake up, though without success. She supposed there was one thing left to do.

Rolling up the sleeves of her lab coat up, she blew out a deep sigh and hoisted him into her arms. Despite her looks, Galea was quite strong. She had a routine of going to the gym twice a week, and combined with the fact that Klaus was rather lanky, she really had no problem carrying him. On her way out of the large room, she stopped by the office where employee records were stored, checked where Klaus’s room was, and headed on her way.

The halls of the station were so quiet this time of morning. Only the click of her heels echoed through the long paths. Klaus was comfortably leaning against her shoulder, and Galea almost thought it was quite sweet. Almost. How could one man be so smart, yet so dumb? She was disappointed with how he could let himself fall asleep in the main room. He could have been in for a scolding from one of the higher ups if she hadn’t come by sooner. She adjusted her arms underneath his knees and back, and in his slumber he moved his arm around her shoulder. She sighed. He’s lucky she had a soft spot for him.

As they arrived at his quarters, she gently placed him on the ground,  _ he’ll be fine _ , she thought, and used his ID card to open his door. Removing the covers and tucking him in, she quickly wrote a note and left it on the desk. Before she left, she took one last look at him and smiled. He looked sort of cute when he wasn’t concentrated on his work all the time.

* * *

Klaus felt quite refreshed when he woke up from his “nap”. That was, until he noticed he was in his room instead of at his desk. He jumped up from his spot and noticed the note on his desk.

_ “You’re taking a sick day. You owe me one! -Galea” _

Klaus sighed. Guess he’ll have to explain himself later.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you appreciate stronk galea i want her to pick me up too
> 
> as always, i wrote this super early in the morning and it hasn't been edited or anything 
> 
> (there may be a continuation of this, but idk if or when that will happen. until then it'll be marked as completed, and if i decide to follow it up i'll update it :)


End file.
